Todesengel
Additional Information Color: Black and Gray Languages: German and English Weapon: Double-edged Spear in Beacon Academy, robotic arms as a White Fang Cyborg Likes: War stories, Tales of Asgard, Loki the Mischief god, fighting, bragging about her battle skills and winnings, and bullying Dislikes: Weak people, strict professors and senior agents, neuralyzers, space aliens with superpowers, inhumans, Team RWBY, guns, superheroes and everything Hometown: Vale City, Remnant Personality Eva is one of the greatest huntresses in Remnant. She is also one of the candidates for senior agents in MIB. Intelligent but arrogant and hot headed, she is being hated by most people whom she meets. She likes to have fights with young Beacon students and bullies them. As former Agent E in MIB, she always argues with the other agents and brags about her high-level missions. She tends to shape-shift and uses her super-strength to defeat enemies. As Todesengel, she becomes darker, and evil. Her extraordinary abilities increase in her cyborg body. " No mercy" is her favorite expression. History Childhood Years Eva liked to hear World War II stories from her maternal grandfather. She was a descendant of a German Nazi soldier. She became interested in powers of Nazi Germany. Although, she had no idea about her father. Suddenly, she discovered her inborn superhuman abilities like super speed and super strength. She even created a frost giant during winter days. = In Beacon She joined this prestigious academy in her teenage years. Professor Ozpin supposed to assign her in Team FIRE, but an Arquillian princess was its 4th member. So, she stayed with Team GREY in her 4 years of studying and training. Some Beacon students called her "Fem-Hitler", because of her arrogant and abusive behavior. She even bullied Team RWBY members like, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Then, Fai Crimson of Team FIRE tried to befriend her in order to stop her malicious antics with the other students. At first, they became good friends, but the others were not convinced of this kind of camaraderie. With Fai's influence, she gained encouragement and new battle skills as a huntress. She was easily turned into Class 1 huntress after the graduation. Men in Black Years Eva returned to Berlin from Vale. There, she turned her attention to some strange incidents in Germany made by some extraterrestrials. With her huntress skills and superhuman abilities, she could defeat them in one person. The MIB agents in Berlin Headquarters immediately recruited and sent her to New York City. She was introduced to Zed. He assigned her to Agents P and F (Fai Crimson). Eva became an MIB Agent and did several successful missions with the other agents. Because of her pride, they became irritated at her. Still, she had bragged her amazing strength and intelligence. Her mentor agents were not happy about her attitude. Agent E was so eager to become a senior agent, but Agents J, K and P found out her Asgardian DNA. They needed to make a thorough background check on her. In a dangerous field mission, E almost arrested Cinder Fall in Manhattan, but she was killed by that suspect. Cinder used her defensive magic to attack the German MIB Agent. She took her away from the others because Cinder Fall knew that Agent E was Loki's daughter. She had a perfect plan for the German, she could be an asset for the White Fang and a possible reunion with her mischievous father in Asgard. After the defeat, Agents P and F found her arms as her bloody remains. The other agents mourned for her sudden demise and disappearance. This had started their investigation of the White Fang occurrence in New York. Introduction to White Fang The White Fang members and scientists revived the German huntress/MIB Agent. Eva woke up from a deep sleep and looked at herself. She had mechanical arms and hands. Her new life as a cyborg had changed her. Cinder inculcated and made her a different memory. Eva was killed by some MIB Agents. She became frustrated and vengeful that she believed in the wrong way. Cinder convinced the German Cyborg that she could help to find Eva's father, who was a god of mischief. From then on, Eva decided to be one of the White Fang and named herself Todesengel. She became an assassin and a thief. Category:Characters